


POI fic - 5 ways season 2 probably wont start

by whomii2



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-15
Updated: 2013-01-15
Packaged: 2017-11-25 15:52:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/640508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whomii2/pseuds/whomii2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>see title</p>
            </blockquote>





	POI fic - 5 ways season 2 probably wont start

**Author's Note:**

> older fic being posted here now. And no, season 2 didnt start any of these ways :(

1\. Harold was shocked when Turing finally removed his blindfold. Tied to a chair, he could only stare in astonishment. “Nathan?” “Hello Harold. I see you’ve met your replacement”

2\. Root was clever and unquestionably very skilled. It would make her the perfect scapegoat. Some of Finch’s more recent actions had been a bit too high profile. When people came looking they would find her, and he figured that it would be poetic justice when she was crushed by the fallout.

3\. Not knowing what else to do to locate Finch, John had fallen back on a bad habit and drowned his despair in a bottle. It was almost déjà vu when he woke up hung over and handcuffed to his bed. Except this time it was Stanton who had a proposition for him.

4\. When one of the HR guys who had slipped the net tracked him down, Fusco figured he should have known this would be how it would end. The Boss was missing, and the Suit had been distracted and off his game. He didn’t feel anything when the gun went off. And then looked in astonishment at Carter standing behind the crumpled body. “I got your back, partner”  


5\. Although they didn’t realize it, Snow and his cellmate had something in common - ex agents with a thing for Mexican prisons.


End file.
